The Radiant Hero
The Radiant Hero (Hero of the Blue Flames in the Japanese version) is Paralogue 23, as well as the last Paralogue of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in the Garden of Giants. This Paralogue is only available via SpotPass. Paralogue Information This map has a total of 50 enemies comprised of 49 other units and Priam. There are 9 Swordmaster units, 9 General units, 7 Sniper units, 9 Warrior units, 9 Sage units, and 6 Hero units, not counting Priam, who is also a Hero. All melee units are equipped with Silver weapons suited for their class. However, some units may have Spears, Tomahawks and anti-weaponry. The Sages are all equipped with B-rank tomes (Rexcalibur, Thoron, and Bolganone). Priam comes equipped with Ragnell (A-rank Sword, grants Def+5), and carries a Secret Book and Goddess Icon, both of which drop on his defeat. He does not drop his sword, but will come equipped with it upon his recruitment, along with a Tomahawk. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy As the final SpotPass map, this will be a long-fought battle. You are allowed to bring a massive 30 units onto the map. For optimal results, bring all of your best units who have been capped. If playing on higher difficulties, it is best to wait to do this chapter once you have exactly 30 capped units. Although you will not necessarily need 30 units, it will make things faster. It is also recommended to have units Pair Up that have an A or S Support Rank to kill the enemies faster. On Normal, every enemy has at least one ability. One of the Generals and Sages have Rally Defense and Rally Magic, respectively. The only threat if your units are strong enough would be Priam and the Swordmasters on the field. Priam begins moving at the beginning of his turns, and is packed with three of the weaponbreaker skills: Swordbreaker, Axebreaker, and Lancebreaker, along with Sol and Luna. This makes it dangerous to fight him with these weapons (unless a Superior Edge, Lance or Axe is used against him, as it their effect would cancel out Priam's weaponbreaker skills), and Ragnell can be attacked with at a distance, similar to Amatsu. The only way to attack him safely is with a Longbow, which would not be recommended because of his high Defense, or with a Mire tome. As the difficulty rises, Priam becomes even stronger (he still has the same abilities), and the enemy gains more skills. On Hard mode, there are often three Warriors that will have Counter on them, and they will try to suicide-rush your units to allow their comrades to finish them off. Most of the units capable of Rally skills will now have them, meaning more units will be affected by Rally Strength, Defense and Magic, although the majority of the enemy use strength-based weapons. Kill the Warriors with Counter, and if the units have Galeforce, move them onto the sea or away from the enemy. If they don't have it, have a unit with high Magic use a Rescue staff instead to get them out of danger. Alternatively, a player can bring a unit carrying Nosferatu or Aversa's Night with Sol to paired up with someone who gives good support bonuses to them. Carrying both the weapon and skill will result in the user healing 100% of the damage they inflict on their target when Sol activates, making them very hard to kill. Of course, any Warriors with Counter should be killed first if you see them, otherwise their Counter will weaken your units enough to allow their allies to kill them. It is best to bring the best weapons you've collected from DLCs, chapters and from Risen skirmishes if playing on higher difficulties. Bringing weapons that are B-rank+, anti-weaponry or Killer weapons may help in faster kills. Suggested abilities would be any weaponfaire/breaker skill, a defensive skill, and Galeforce. Those and other offensive skills should help to complete this map faster. Trivia * This chapter is the only one of the SpotPass paralogues not to center around a character who apparently died along the game's main story path. * This chapter has the highest potential player deployment in the entire series with 30 player units. It also has the highest initial enemy deployment in the series with 50 enemy units, Category:Awakening Chapters